The present invention pertains generally to folded cartons of the type used as milk containers and particularly to spout construction therefor.
Milk cartons are typically of cellulosic fibrous material cut and shaped so as to provide a container that is openable by fingertip pressure. A drawback to known carton construction is that the top wall thereof is inclined or peaked resulting in the area for stacking of a quantity of cartons being greater than if the cartons each had a planar top wall. Further, the amount of material required for a carton with a top wall of peak configuration is greater than for a carton having a top wall of flat configuration.